TMNT Oneshots!
by NeonXra
Summary: Random one-shots including my OC's and their relationships with the guys. It's also going to be about seasons such as Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Eve

**~Leo's POV~**

It was Christmas Eve and no sign of Max to be found. AJ was here, Miranda was here and Kayla would come soon. I did ask Miranda about Max, but she had no idea as well where her sister was. After almost four texts and a few calls I was pretty angry now. I knew Splinter would get angry if I left the lair now, but I had a really good reason. As soon as I wanted to exit the lair, Splinter caught me. I sighed. "Where are you going, Leonardo?", he asked me. Might as well be completely honest. "Max didn't show up yet and I'm kind of worried. And it's our first Christmas together. I wanted to do something special as well", I explained. Splinter nodded. He understood it best of everyone. "Very well, but be sure to be home before dinner", he warned me. I nodded and bowed. "I will, thanks sensei", I thanked him and ran off to the surface.

First place I went looking was Max and Miranda's appartment. Seemed the most logical place to start my search. I knocked on the window of Max' room. Waited for about five minutes and then I checked if the window was open or not. Open, bingo!

I entered Max' room. I kinda felt bad for it but I still had a good reason. "Max?", I called out. No anwser. I opened her door and peeked into the livingroom. It was quite dark but I did see something on the couch. I sneaked over to the lightswitch and turned it on. "Max?", I tried it again and walked over to the pile that seemed like a person and touched it. I took the blanket. "Nice move Max", I muttered seeing that it was a pile of pillows underneath a blanket. "She thinks she can fool a ninja", I smiled to myself. She was good, but not good enough.

Second place; the park. Max used to live within the woods and loves the outside. So she spends alot of time in the park closeby her house. She loved just sitting there, staring at the lake. Sometimes she'd listen to songs on her phone. I went along with her a few times and I would end up just staring at her. She was now my girlfriend for almost a month now and she kept amazing me. I noticed something with brown and blonde hair that I knew could almost only be Max. I sneaked up and glanced over her shoulder. I smirked as I saw it was Max, not noticing me at all.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and placed my head on hers. Max gasped and turned around. "Leo!", she shrieked and almost climbed over the bench to hug me. I returned the hug and wrapped my arms around her waist. I was really happy to see her. "You didn't remember it's Christmas Eve?", I asked with an raised eyeridge. Max gasped. "I knew I forgot something! I haven't celebrated it in three years so I kinda forgot", she admitted. "Miranda is there as well", I told her and we walked back through the park. Max nodded. "Miranda already told me. Then again I forgot", she laughed sheepishly. I smiled at her and intwined our fingers as we held hands. "I'm glad I found you", I admitted, blushing lightly. Max smiled back at me and waited for me to open the sewer entrance.

"Max!", Mikey ran over to her and hugged her. "So glad to see you!", he told her. Max smiled. "I'm really sorry", Max apologized towards Splinter. Splinter smiled warmly at her. "You're forgiven Maxime. You two are right on time for the christmas dinner", he told us. Max and I looked at each other and smiled. We just love dinner.

Dinner was just how Miranda and Max remembered it to be. All fun and cozy. Mikey seriously ate the most. It turned out from a nice dinner to an eating contest between Max and Mikey. Never knew werewolfs could eat that much. Most of all, Max is short, damn she eats alot. She's 5'9 so we were all suprised that she won from Mikey. She raised her arms in the air. Mikey moped a bit but Miranda gave him a kiss on the cheek and he was fine again. Raph and I rolled our eyes. Mikey was easy to manipulate.

After dinner I took Max to my room. I wanted to give her her christmas present when we were alone. I wasn't likeing the thought of my brothers making fun of me. Max sat down on my bed and smiled as I closed the door. "So, something special?", she asked as I sat down next to her. "Well, I do have a gift for you", I told her. Max' eyes widen. Since she forgot christmas, she didn't have a present appearantly. What she doesn't know is that she gave me already the best gift I could imagine.

I stood up and opened one of my drawers. That was where I hid my present for her. None ever looked in there. Max had gotten curious and stood up. I quickly hid it behind my back. "Whatcha got there?", Max asked. I smirked. "Turn around", I said to her. Max did what I asked her and I opened the box. It was a necklace with a silver tiny tooth hanging on the cord. After I put it on Max looked at it and smiled bright. I could tell she loved it more than anything she had ever seen. "Since you're a wolf and well, you get the meaning", I babbled on. Max smiled with an tilted head.

"You're the best, Leo", she said and wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her. After a few minutes we separated and Max looked quite guilty. "I'm very sorry Leo. I can still go get something for you", she said and wanted to leave. I gently grabbed her hand and spun her towards me. "Max, no need. I've got everything I always wanted", I told her. Max chuckled and rolled her eyes at the same time. "You're such a.. a well lovestruck puppy. No, I've got it. You're like the prince Charming! Sweet, gentle, respectfull and nice to everything and everyone!", Max chuckled. I shrugged. "Can't help it", I admitted. Max smirked. "I know that. I already thought you'd be before I dated you", she told me. I chuckled. Max kept looking at the necklace and couldn't help but smile even brighter than before.

"Thanks Leo. You made my christmas this year", she told me as she gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. "Thank you for making mine, Max", I said and we kissed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Spending time with others.**

**~Raph's POV~ **

It's been six months since AJ and I started dating. So I wanted to do something special with her today. That was ruined though when Max, AJ and Kayla walked in with huge smiles on their faces. Donnie, Leo and I had a gut feeling this wasn't going to be something special with our girlfriends. "What is it?", Leo asked, curious of why the girls would stand there like that. If I didn't know better, I'd think this was a Halloween prank. They seemed almost lifeless. "Well, we wanted to do something special today, because today is national best friends day!", Max told us. "You're joking!", I exclaimed. Did they made this up or what?

"Nope, she's not. People all over the world make these days up and everyone particpates", Kayla added. All three of us sighed. "Okay, so you guys made a day planning for the entire day for us to do with you girls?", I asked. Max nodded. "Since we barely spend time separtely from you guys. Only with our boyfriends", she explained. I smirked. "So, you and me spend the day together?", I smirked. AJ chuckled. "Nope. You and Miranda spent time together. Instead, of fighting", she warned me. I rolled my eyes. Max' sister was so overdramatic! I still couldn't understand what Mikey saw in her. If she was more like Max, she'd be cool. Well, maybe once you get to know her, she'll be alright. Didn't think Miranda was happy about this either.

Leo stood up. "I assume I take Kayla out for a fun day?", he chuckled. Kayla nodded. "Don't worry Donnie, I won't have as much fun with him as with you", she told him. Donnie smiled. "I know that, have fun", he told them. Max looked at AJ. "Good luck with Mikey", she said and both girls laughed. AJ and Mikey were like long lost brother and sister. "Dare to prank me, I swear I'll kill both of you", I warned AJ. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss. "You won't", she told me. I smirked. "Yeah, I'll keep you alive, and torture Mikey", AJ nudged me in my side giving me a glare. "Didn't take you for the jealous type", Kayla commented. I smirked again. "Well, depends who get's with my girl",

AJ let out a snorted laugh. "_You're_ girl? Raph, look, I love you and all, but I'm not you're possesion", she laughed. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "I know that", I admitted, smileing at her. "Dudes! What's this about?", Mikey walked over with a paper in his hand. "We figured he wouldn't be here, so yeah, we slipped the note under his door", Max explained. Mikey didn't seem so happy about it. AJ walked over to him and linked her arm with his. "You and I are going to spend a day together".

Mikey blinked a few times. "I have to leave Miranda with Raph?", he looked a bit concerned. I wasn't glad about it either. We'd end up fighting anyways, so what's the point?

**~AJ's POV~**

What the hell are we supposed to do to convince Raph to hang out with Miranda? That was actually the whole idea. We were all kinda getting tired of those two bickering over everything! Of course, Raph couldn't see the point of this whole idea. Of course. I was getting quite impatient. "We'll just go and leave you two alone", I said and grabbed Mikey by the bandana tails and took off.

On our way over to the surface, I noticed Mikey wanted to ask me about it. Maybe I scared him a bit to much. "Mike, listen. I don't know if you noticed it, but everyone is getting tired of Miranda and Raph fighting every single time they're in the same room", I started my explanation. Mikey nodded. He understood indeed. "But Raph wasn't going for it and I kinda grew tired of his attitude right now", I explained. Mikey chuckled. "I do get why you'd be fet up about it", he told me. I smiled warmly. Mikey was totally Miranda's oppsite. Though I do believe Miranda is nice at times.

**~Raph's POV~**

Miranda and I both sat down on the couch in her appartment. I seriously wasn't looking foreward to spending time with her. She obviously thought the same thing. "So..", she sighed. "This isn't going to work out. I mean, I like girlier things than Max and AJ", she admitted out loud. I smirked. That was a main contain fact; Max was half as girly as Miranda. "You and Max are polar opposites", I assumed. Miranda smiled and gave a short nod. "Out of all my brothers and sisters, Max was the only one who saw our family still as one after our parents died", she told me. I frowned. Did Miranda ever mention this to Mikey? Or maybe one of the others?

"May I ask.. How did they die?", I brought it carefully. I was curious ever since Max said she was an actual orphan. Miranda smiled warmly at me, the kinda smile I've only seen her make towards Mikey. He must really make her happy. "Well, my dad got murdered and then those people came after us. Mom protected us with her life, so did Thunder but he made it", Miranda explained to me. "I'm glad", I told her. She was a little shocked. I was honestly glad. If one of my brothers were to die protecting the rest.. I wouldn't know how to handle it. "You're braver than I had given you credit for", I said. Never, besides with AJ, was I so easy with my feelings around someone. But she had warm brown eyes and no, I'm not falling in love with her. But she had those kind of eyes which would kinda hypnotize you and make you say things you'd never say out loud. It was like talking to AJ.

Miranda smiled. "Thanks Raph", she said and leaned in and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was suprised. She was hugging me. I clumsyly returned the hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until my phone rang. I smirked. "AJ?", Miranda asked with a knowing smile. She kinda looked like Max doing that. I answered my phone. "So, how's the blood shetting going?", AJ asked. "For you're information, we're getting along just fine", I told her. "Wow, that's a shocker", AJ told me. The sarcasm was dripping. "Well, we're all back in the lair, you two coming or should I worry?", she asked. It was nice talking to Miranda like this, but I wanted to see and hold AJ as well right now. "We'll be right over", I told her and hung up. "I can't wait to see Mikey", Miranda said. I smirked. "You make him really happy", I told her as I stood up. Miranda chuckled. "He makes me happy as well", she told me.

Miranda halted me as I wanted to exit the appartment. "I'm glad we're getting along", she told me.

I nodded. "Me too, Miranda, me too".


End file.
